Ulquiorra's Fracción
by Artemis Nox
Summary: No one ever questioned the fact that Ulquiorra never had any Fracción. But would Aizen really allow one of his "children" to be without one? The true story. Inspired by Kanon Wakeshima's song, Maboroshi.


**WARNING: The following One-Shot is really a piece of crap. If you do not want be confused, do not read it. I think I was on an extreme sugar high when I wrote this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Bleach_, nor any of its associations.**

* * *

Silently gliding down the long pristine halls of Las Noches, she again started to wonder how she made the gravest mistake of her life. It was instantaneous. When she looked up at his pale face, into bottle green eyes. Cochiti* sighed, wishing her master would finally take notice of her. She was already beginning to fade away.

__________

She sat in her room, thinking of how and why she had these feelings. She could not understand them, no matter how hard she tried. But whether or not she understood them did not matter, for they affected her all the same. She could stare at her master for hours and not realize it. She hung to his every word, though her rarely spoke around her, there were even times when she could not sleep, unless she felt presence nearby, not that she slept often, Cochiti spent many a night lying awake in her bed, pining for her master, but she did not know why. What she did know that she was being punished for it. That she was sure of.

__________

There were multiple attempts to express the way she felt. How she longed to tell her master! But she could never find her voice. She was not sure if it was because he took it away whenever he was near, or if she simply could not talk at all. It never mattered, for her master never paid her paid her any attention. Never receiving so much as a glance, Cochiti kept wishing for his acknowledgement. She was not sure how much longer she would be here.

__________

Cochiti lay still on her bed, trying to push the thoughts of her cold, emotionless master from her cogitation. Nonetheless, his pale face kept coming still to her mind, each and every time giving her an involuntary shudder. A shudder filled with raging emotions she could not explain, emotions she did not understand. They went through her, consuming her body and increasing the weight of the burden lying deep within her chest. Remaining silent through even the most extreme urges to cry out, Cochiti stared at her fingers, wondering how much longer she would be able to see them.

__________

Cochiti quietly followed behind her even quieter master, wondering if it was her heart that was making the loud drumming noise. She was not even sure what a heart was until she overheard other talking about one—somewhat. Even so the object they were describing sounded like a toy for some blood thirsty monster. But there were some similarities. If it really was her heart making such noises that would be it beating. Those who were describing the heart made it seem like a container for blood. Maybe hers was a container for her emotions, occasionally pumping some into the rest of her body. She vaguely wondered if she would be able to see her heart before she disappeared.

__________

She could easily tell that her emotions were getting the better of her, and she wanted desperately to control them. She was so confused, not knowing what it was she was feeling, and yet still knowing that it was possibly the most dangerous thing to feel, given how strong it was. If only she could understand, then she could express, and maybe, just maybe, her master would notice her. And then he could help her figure out how to stop the spread of her imperceptibility.

__________

Cochiti rushed to his side, just so she could get one last glimpse. She had no idea why she needed it, but she felt deep within the heart she knew nothing about that it was necessary. As she stared so intently at his face, she felt for the last time, all of her confusing and unsolved emotions flow through her. An ache settled in her transparent chest, and though it puzzled her, Cochiti knew it belonged there. It had spread further now, deep into the pits of her stomach, but she did not mind. She could not help smiling at her unnoticing master as she finally, at last, faded away completely into the realm of nonexistence.

* * *

***: Means "forgotten"**

**A/N: I really don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, but please review anyway.  
**


End file.
